


Desperate For Attention

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Breast Fucking, Busty Farrah, Co-Written, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperate Seduction, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, PAWG, Phat Ass White Girl, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Seduction, Seductive Farrah, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Farrah, Stripping, Titty Fucking, Wish Fulfillment, body transformation, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Farrah Goodfairy is sick and tired of being single here in Ever After High, as if she feels like she's become ignored all of a sudden. But in one night, she decides to wish that she could be more attractive to everyone around her. Not also that her wish comes true, but strange changes start happening around in her body, making her more irresistable than ever, especially when it comes to a certain Huntsman in distress. Co-written by me and my friend, Sirensong1029.





	Desperate For Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me and my buddy Sirensong1029 do not own anything associated with Ever After High or anything associated with it's characters. That's all you gotta know. Anyway, since either me or Sirensong1029 don't do enough of this couple, we're gonna do it anyway. So here's a hot smutty Ever After High lemon for you in the form of Farrah Goodfairy and Hunter Huntsman! Grab some iced coffee and some Doritos dipped in salsa by your side and enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: Believe it or not, it took us a year to finally finish this. And boy, was this worth it!

The sun around Ever After High was shining all around the academy like a sparkling diamond. It was place where sons of daughters of famous fairy tale characters attend, hopefully to either follow in their parents footsteps in being the next Snow White or Prince Charming or perhaps to change their destiny by following in their footsteps in order to write their own story.  
  
Farrah Goodfairy was one of those people who were following her destiny. Her destiny of course, was to become the next Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella story. That Cinderella story of course, belonged to the daughter of Cinderella itself, Ashlynn Ella. The story of Cinderella was simple: Raggy princess becomes the only child to two mean stepsisters and a big mean stepmother, and then she forces to stay at home until she is told not to go to the ball. Then, the fairy godmother comes in and makes the raggy princess into an elegant princess with crystal high heels. And then, she travels inside a pumpkin, leading to the ball where she finds her prince for a dance. Then, the clock strikes midnight, forcing the princess to leave her crystal shoe behind, leaving the prince to retrieve her crystal shoe in order for her happily ever after to come true.  
  
Once again, it was another day, another lesson. Right now, Farrah's ears was aching from the irritating clock radio, which was busy blasting out "Dream On" by Spellosmith (parody of Aerosmith) nonstop. With a groan forming around her, Farrah slammed her hand on the snooze button, ending the song altogether.  
  
"Ohhhh, that's quite a nap if I needed one..." Farrah mumbled in response while getting up.  
  
After making her bed, she headed out for the bathroom in order to tidy herself up a bit. First things to do: Brush her teeth, get on some mouthwash, floss, take a shower and brush her hair. And then, she put on her usual everyday sparkly blue dress, along with a wand that she carried around just in case if anyone around her wanted a wish.   
  
Once she finally took care of that, she took a last look at herself before heading out for the door. Farrah shut the door behind her and immediately headed off for class, only to feel something buzzing from her mirrorphone. From the looks of things, it was a text message sent to Farrah by her best friend, Raven Queen.  
  
_**RQ - Hey, what's chillin'?**_  
  
_**FG - Not much, just about to head out to class. Even though it's pretty much early. Why?**_  
  
_**RQ - Wanna meet up for breakfast? There's still time for school.**_

_**FG - Sure, why not.**_  
  
_**RQ - Spelltastic! Wanna meet up at the Hatters tea shoppe?**_  
  
_**FG - Yea, be there in five.**_  
  
_**RQ - Kay, charm you later.**_  
  
Five minutes later Farrah stopped at the tea shoppe, swinging open the door and heading inside. Immediately her nostrils were assaulted with a variety of intriguing smells, one in particular catching her interest.   
  
"Mmm, Apple Cinnamon muffin."   
  
Looking around the room, Farrah finally spotted Raven, sitting at the corner table in the back of the room. Walking over, she took the seat across from the rebel girl.  
  
"Hey, Rav. What's up?"  
  
"Hey. Nothing much just tired. I had a long night studying for the final exams."  
  
"Tell me about it. You know, this is nice. Having some girl time without guys."  
  
Raven gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Um, yea, about that. I may have invited Dexter, Ashlynn, and Hunter."   
  
As if on cue, the trio mentioned stepped into the room, eyes immediately catching they're table. Within seconds they reached the table, plopping down, tired looks in their eyes.

"Ohhh, man. Last night was hex in a handbasket..." Hunter yawned.  
  
"I know how you mean," Ashlynn nodded tiredlessly, "But at least we finally got that out of the way."  
  
Just immediately, Dexter took his seat next to his girlfriend Raven with a smile on his face. "Hey, Ravey-Bear, what's up?" He said with a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Not much," Raven shrugged, "Figured a little hot tea in the morning would help keep you awake."  
  
Farrah just couldn't quite help but be a little bit touched by Dexter and Raven's affection for each other.  
  
"I'll tell you, you must be soooooo lucky to have him," Farrah smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, what can I say? Cute goofy men are my thing." giggled Raven.   
  
"I'm glad you think so," Farrah sighed before continuing, "I wish I could find someone like that. One who's a bit strong like Hunter or perhaps someone who's more dashing like Daring."

"Don't worry bestie. You'll find someone eventually."  
  
A waitress came and took their order each girl ordering hot tea and a snack, the boys ordering coffee and half the menu.  
  
"I swear, boys eat so much it's a wonder they have muscle and not fat." Raven shook her head.   
  
"I hear you, Hunter eats so much sometimes I wonder if he'll explode."   
  
"Hey, hey! Come on now, we don't eat that much!" Dexter argument, mocking indignation.  
  
The waitress returned with the order, thanking her the group silently ate before checking the time.   
  
"Oh, hex! It's 7:45! Class started at 7:30!" Ashlynn gasped.   
  
Everyone quickly threw away their trash and grabbed their bags. Rushing out the door, the couples split towards their classes, leaving Farrah alone. Like usual.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you, then..." Farrah spoke out to them, only to realize they were long gone after that.  
  
The daughter of the fairy godmother couldn't quite help but break out in a long lonely sigh, especially when heading for class. The thought of being single really itched Farrah right in the rump. She couldn't believe that all of those girls that Farrah knew as her friends all suddenly had boyfriends to gaze and cuddle at nonstop. And just the thought made Farrah very depressed and confused. Of course, Farrah was quite attractive in her own right, but it almost felt like in her mind, it just wasn't enough.  
  
For example, she was seeing one of her friends, Apple White, getting necked by the ever-popular and ever-handsome, Daring Charming. Farrah shuddered as Daring's lips were wrapped tenderly across Apple's neck tendons, clearly making her giggle. And that was in Kingdom Management class! Another example was gym class at the Grimmnasium where Hopper Croakington II was busy resting around the stands, only to have Kitty Cheshire join him by his side by purring all around his body as a sign of pure affection. The final example that made Farrah cringe was the sight of Sparrow Hood trying to flirt with Blondie Lockes in Cooking Class-ic class without the teacher even knowing.

Farrah, slightly annoyed by the events of the day, decided to call in sick today. Sending a hext to the headmaster stating she wasn't feeling well, Farrah trudged back to her dorm, slamming the door behind her. For the remainder of the day Farrah sat and moped, lazing around for hours on end, wishing for one thing.   
  
"I wish I was as beautiful as the other girls. Then maybe I'd be able to find a boyfriend and people would pay more attention to me."   
  
Sighing, Farrah climbed into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was the only thing she needed out of this. Little did she know, tomorrow was about to change something inside her forever.

* * *

_**6:00 a.m.** _

  
The alarm clock started blinking and sounding off like crazy, except that the song was turned to "Evil Ways" by Spelltana instead. Yet, a scene like this was hurting Farrah's ears way more. Not taking any more of the alarm clock's nonsense, Farrah yet again slammed the alarm clock with her hand, bringing an end to the song completely. Any longer the alarm clock went and her ears would probably go deaf immediately on her. She clearly awoke herself up, trying to shake off the nerves of her sleep.  
  
"Okay, that's so it, I'm definitely getting a new alarm clock this Christmas," Farrah groaned, "I swear, I can hardly breathe in this t-shirt. It's like it's chok--"  
  
All of a sudden, Farrah stopped what she said for a second and literally felt something heaving across her chest. Trying to make sure what was going on, she immediately got off her bed a bit slowly and immediately walked to the full-body mirror in her bedroom. What she saw next didn't just shock her. Heck, it didn't just surprise her. In fact, the image she would see next...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...would amaze her.

Farrah suddenly found herself with a GG-cup chest, long luscious pair of legs that nearly became as tall as a giraffe's neck, beautiful eyelashes, and just to complete her figure, firm curvaceous hips that made her rump look a little bootylicious for wear. The hair still stayed the same though, although it was now a little more longer. It was clear that Farrah had the body of a beautiful centerfold in the center of a gentleman's magazine. Heck, if anything, she now possessed quite a stripper's body.  
  
And although Farrah hated to admit the shock that she received, she actually enjoyed it!  
  
"Wow, I look so hot!" She smiled to herself, "I guess that wish worked after all."  
  
As much as she wanted to look at herself much more longer, it didn't last long due to the clock that Farrah was staring at next.  
  
"Oh crap, I gotta meet Raven up at breakfast!" Farrah quickly exclaimed, leaving her image just to go get ready.  
  
So far, it was the same everyday clothes: Dark blue dress that reached down to her knees, her godmother wings that she attached in the back of her dress shirt, her wand that she kept with her at all times, and some of her high heeled shoes. She looked at her full-body mirror once again, analyzing her appearance. She looked good and quite attractive, but somehow in Farrah's case, something was basically itching inside her for some reason.  
  
_"Hmmmm, something's missing..."_ She thought to herself.  
  
Farrah wasted no time at all, getting something from her cabinet door. After only seconds around of searching, Farrah had grabbed a pair of scissors in her hands, using it for the collar of her shirt. She cut off the tight fabric with two long takes, therefore exposing a lot of her cleavage. After that, she looked down at the bottom of her dress, knowing how much the dress ended at her knees. Farrah took her dress to a whole new level, cutting off the end of her dress-shirt right up to her thighs. Her dress shirt was now showing a whole lot of everything. From her newly ample busty chest to her exposed long legs (in which the skirt was so tiny and small that the dress nearly showed her entire lacy panties).  
  
With her newfound appearance complete as it was, Farrah looked ready to go.  
  
"There we go, now I feel ready." Farrah smirked at herself once more before grabbing her MirrorPhone and headed straight for the door.  
  
After she closed the door behind her, Farrah looked around the entire hallway looking for student after student. To her amazement, there were a whole lot of male and female students walking around to their lockers non-stop (mostly all of them are background students, BTW). For Farrah, this was the perfect scene for her to strut her stuff for the entire world to see.  
  
_"Perfect,"_ Farrah thought to herself, _"Time to show everyone this fairy's got it going on..."_

Farrah began to walk through the corridor, swaying her hips in a manner that made her heels click ominously across the floor. As the students one by one stopped and stared, it became so that the clicking of her heels were the only sound in the passageway, besides the occasional gasp from a nearby student. Farrah, enjoying the attention she had so desperately wanted, gave a flirty wink to the crowd of people. By the time she had reached the end of the hallway, Farrahs mirrorphone was exploding with hexts and friends requests from countless guys who'd never even given her a second glance.

"Mmmmm, it seems that my plan's working..." Farrah smirked to herself, knowing that her plan and appearance went to motion.  
  
But as soon as she scrolled down, she noticed a message from her good friends, namely Raven Queen. She curiously tapped on the message, popping up with this:  
  
_**RQ: Hey Farrah, wanna meet up for breakfast at the tea shop? Just you and me?**_  
  
_**FG: Sure, I'm down with that.**_  
  
_**RQ: Good, because for some reason, there's a whole lotta cell phones beeping out of nowhere and it's driving me crazy.**_  
  
_**FG: Don't worry, I'll handle this. Anyway, I'll be there in a few minutes. Later.**_  
  
As soon as she put her phone in her dress pocket, Farrah walked outside of the school and immediately headed to the Village of Bookend, quite possibly to the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shop where Raven Queen was at.  
  
However, she wasn't alone as Ashlynn Ella was also with Raven Queen for some reason. And to be honest, the daughter of Cinderella looked very distraught and down as possible. Making sure for herself, Farrah walked inside the tea shop to see Raven and Ashlynn conversating around a coffee table.  
  
"Sorry to hear that about you and Hunter, Ashlynn." Raven said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I tried to tell him that it was all a misunderstanding between me and Alistair." Ashlynn sighed, "I tried to tell him it was an accident, but yet Hunter still thought I was making out with him."  
  
"Hey, Raven! Hey, Ashlynn!" Farrah said, stepping in.

"Hey Farrah." Said Ashlynn and Raven in union, without looking up.   
  
"So what's this I hear about making out with Alistair?"  
  
Ashlynn looked up with a look of sorrow, that quickly changed into shock and surprise. Letting out a quick gasp, Ashlynn sat there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Raven, curious to see what the fuss was all about, looked up, having quite a similar reaction. Farrah smirked, knowing exactly the cause of their shock.   
  
"What's wrong guys? Why are you staring at me?" Farrah said, a look of mock confusion on her face.

"Um, Farrah... something's kinda different about you..." Raven gasped out of breath.  
  
"Oh, I guess it must be the dress," Farrah said, lying under her teeth. "Looks stylish, isn't it? Figured I'd vamp it up a bit.  
  
"I don't think we're talking about your dress..." Ashlynn weakly shook her head.  
  
"I get what you're talking about now," Farrah nodded before continuing, "Why does a woman like me look so voluptuous today? Well, I figured I just couldn't help but be ignored, so I decided to do something with the help of a shooting star around the sky. So after I told them my wish, they granted it to me as soon as I got up. And now, I feel more attractive and smoking hot now. It was way more effective than the wand I had. Don't ask why, my wand kinda died out on me. Hoping to recharge it as soon as I can. So, anyway Ashlynn, Raven told me that someone was making out with Alistair. What's going on?"

"Raven, can you tell her for me? I'm a bit worn out." Ashlynn spoke to Raven.  
  
"No problem." Raven nodded to the shoe-loving princess.  
  
After taking one hard deep breath, Raven decided to tell the cold truth to her newly busty friend.  
  
"Hunter saw my friend kissing Alistair and she tried to tell him that it was an accident because Alistair was trying to audition for a play in which the scene ordered that a princess has to kiss a dying prince in order to bring him back to life, but Hunter didn't believe her. And now, they just had a very huge fight about it to the point that they broke up immediately."

"Oh crap, that's horrible." Farrah groaned out of respect for Ashlynn before comforting the shoe princess, "Ashlynn, I'm so sorry for what happened between you and Hunter. I can't imagine how you feel about now."  
  
"I'm hurt about it, but I'll try to be okay." Ashlynn reassured her back, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better even though I don't know what to make of your body anymore..."  
  
Farrah then shrugged with a smile saying, "It's alright, I'd figured a nice little pace would do me some good. Anyway I'm starved, let's eat up."  
  
With that said, Farrah decided to sit her curvaceous form on the chair right beside Ashlynn in attempts to comfort more from her friend. Of course, it didn't take long for one of Raven's friends, Maddie Hatter, to show up with menus in hand for the girls.  
  
"How's it going, everyone?" Maddie said to her friends, "I bet it's going hat--"  
  
All of a sudden, she was cut off right away when Maddie looked over to Farrah with shock and surprise surrounding her face.

"Holy crap on a rat trap, you look different." The daughter of the Mad Hatter gulped.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders in a curious way, Farrah replied with, "I'm pretty sure I'm the same old me as usual, Maddie. I don't get what's the problem with that."  
  
"Well, Farrah, it's just that--"  
  
Before Maddie could finish what she could say though, Farrah's MirrorPhone buzzed out on her via text message, which forced the now-luscious princess to break away from their friends' company right away.  
  
"You know, I really love to hang out with the rest of you, but I gotta head out right now." Farrah replied, "It seems that the bookball that Hopper and Daring were passing kinda ended up on a well, and now they gotta ask me for help to reach it out. Hey Maddie, you think you can take my spellberry chai tea and scone to go?"  
  
"Ummmmm, I'm pretty sure I can..." Maddie muttered, still struggling what to make sure of Farrah's new bodacious appearance.

Seeing a nod go right through the insane hatter's entire face, Farrah gleefully stood right up and replied, "Nice! Thank you so much, Maddie!"  
  
The magical being soon took her bag full of the goodies that she bought and left right out the tea shoppe without any trouble. Well, once she turned to the left that was, and it was there that Farrah immediately bumped right into Humphrey Dumpty, knocking him down with a thud!  
  
"Oh my goodness, are you alright?!" Farrah loudly gasped, looking down at Humphrey with concern on her face.  
  
"A little hurt, but I'll be fine." nodded the nerd.  
  
"Here, let me get you right up." She said, lending Humphrey her hand.  
  
However, when he did though, Humphrey's eyes replied in immediate shock when his face managed to get a very big closeup of Farrah's newfound supple cleavage. That and a very aroused blush that lit up around the tech geek's entire cheeks like a fully lit lightbulb. The only thing that he wanted to do right now in his dirty little mind was motorboat the holy hell out of her big ample tits, but since Humphrey was still frozen with a smile on the inside, all he could do was stare and worship her busty breasts in amazement.  
  
"Once again, I'm sorry for what happened." Farrah apologized again.  
  
"Oh, that's, um... quite alright." Humphrey chuckled nervously with his blush still lit up.  
  
"Anyway, I must be on my way." Farrah replied while passing through the nerd, "Later, Humphrey!"  
  
"Yeah, you too..." The nerd slowly nodded, watching Farrah walk away with her hips swaying in a very tantalizing manner.  
  
It was obviously clear in Humphrey's entire mind that luscious image of Farrah's newly endowed stripper-like body was now giving him so much urges, he was growing quite a big bulge from the suspender pants he was wearing. After all, who could blame him now that some of the male student body in Ever After High was now lusting after Farrah's new busty makeover?

In fact, many of the boys around the academy did throughout the rest of the day. The first of them were in fact, Daring Charming and Hopper Croakington II, who were busy trying to reach Daring's beloved bookball from the well with just a rope and a piece of gum attached to it. Once Farrah finally came to help, the guys handed her the rope and caused her to bend over at the well in order to get the bookball herself. All Daring and Hopper did at this point was get a good look at the tight lacy panties that molded Farrah's curvaceous rear. The sight immediately aroused them so much that they felt a little bit stuff coming from their respective trousers. After Farrah managed to retrieve the boys's bookball for them just by the use of her wand (which thankfully got charged anyway), her next objective came in the form of Dexter Charming, who was having trouble trying to get the bouquet of flowers back from a crow who had just stolen them from Dexter's hand. Dexter immediately looked right up at the crow with a scent of anger coming through his face, basically cursing out the crow for taking something that Dexter meant to get Raven as a gift. Getting the crow was a definite cakewalk for Farrah Goodfairy herself as she managed to climb up the tree in order to get her hands on that smirking crow herself. Dexter felt a blush go through his face when he looked to see her lacy gray panties hitch up to her crotch from under Farrah's small tiny dress, therefore getting a case of thong itch. In his opinion, this gave Dexter such naughty urges thanks to Farrah's new centerfold body makeover. He could just imagine Farrah doing the same climbing technique but only on a stripping pole instead of a tree, which made it even hotter for Dexter to imagine in his standpoint.  
  
Once she did finally retrieve the bouquet of flowers, Farrah noticed the whole entire thing was crumpled from the crow's beak much to Dexter's disappointment. It didn't last long for the nerd however as Farrah managed to restore the bouquet to its original form, therefore making Dexter relieved and happy as ever. The most interesting task that Farrah did next involved a certain Wonderlandian, most notably Alistair Wonderland, who was busy trying to wash his carriage that was brought to him by his mother Alice (yes, everyone drives in this). It was a definite pain for him to wash the whole thing from both the outside and inside, which was literally gonna take him the whole day and night to get the carriage spotless (which he had to thank Kitty Cheshire for causing a dust storm prank that literally made his vehicle dusty). Much to his luck though, the luscious Farrah suddenly enchanted Alistair with her appearance, which caused his entire jaw to drop from her busty cleavage, long gazelle-like legs and new short mini-dresd combined. It took him a minute to relish her newfound sexiness before snapping back to reality and informing Farrah of the task he was given. Luckily for Alistair, Farrah obliged to the plan right away and agreed to wash the carriage from the outside as long as Alistair washed and vacuumed the carriage from the inside. Cleaning from inside the vacuum proved to be the best damn decision that Alistair had ever made in his life once he looked up at the carriage window to see Farrah's supple GG-cupped cleavage get a little smushed and soapy from the window glass. If only Alistair had the chance to smush his face towards the glass window itself to see her big wet satin-covered tits close up. That is of course if Bunny didn't show up to catch Alistair in the act (which luckily for puzzlesolver, she wasn't around for that). After all that was said and done, it took nearly Alistair and Farrah nearly about three full hours to get the entire carriage dust-free without any trouble coming from Kitty at all.

Right now, Farrah was walking inside the hallways of Ever After High with the sound of her heels clicking through the floor while she scrolled down every message that emassed her MirrorPhone. Every single message from every single guy that had given Farrah a second look full of lust in their eyes. It was clear that she enjoyed this incredible attention thanks on behalf of her new curvaceous cleavage-induced figure.  
  
_"I can't believe this attention I'm finally getting,"_ Farrah thought to herself, _"I have no idea how good this could get for me. I hope it gets better for me..."_  
  
However, it was about to take an interesting turn for Farrah though once she passed Hunter Huntsman's dorm room. It was there that Farrah clearly stopped herself for a minute and walked back to Hunter's dorm room, seeing a sight that desperately caught her slightest attention.  
  
Her eyes caught an image of Hunter Huntsman working out while doing chinups on the doorway without his shirt and jacket. Farrah's eyes analyzed the gleaming hot sweat that surrounded Hunter's body, along with the pacing breaths that the Huntsman let out with each chinup that he performed. Yet the only thing that Farrah laid her eyes on next was the sight of Hunter's shiny six-pack abs enchanting the busty princess in an unseen manner. His abs looked so cut that the only thing that Farrah wanted to do was take a piece of coal and use Hunter's abdomen to turn it into a diamond. This unbelievable image forced Farrah to get a little wet between her legs as a sign of sexual arousal that her inner self never knew she had. Somehow, Farrah had also remembered what went down with Ashlynn and Hunter earlier on today, knowing how the two fought and broke up after an unexpected miscommunication between Ashlynn and Alistair. As much as Farrah wanted to lust after Ashlynn's now ex-boyfriend, she knew what she had to do. So she had to help him out once he entered the room unseen without Hunter knowing.

She immediately knocked on the door, forcing Hunter to reply, "Forget it, Ashlynn. I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Hunter, it's Farrah." Farrah replied with a very deep breath, "Is it okay if I talk to you?"  
  
Hunter then took a sip of his water and replied, "Why would you? It's practically none of your business anyway."  
  
"I know, that's why I heard it from Ashlynn not too long ago." nodded Farrah as she placed her hands on the doorway.  
  
"I see," Hunter sighed as he put his water down to face Farrah close-up, "If you do see her, then tell her I--"  
  
Hunter would not get the chance to finish his statement.   
  
He turned around to see Farrah Goodfairy and her new amazing centerfold-like body standing from his doorway in enticing fashion. Hunter's jaw immediately slacked to the floor as his eyes began analyzing every newfound feature that Farrah now possessed around her body. Hunter started gazing at her beautiful voluptuous eyes first before looking down at her big supple gazongas, which were held up very lusciously by her small blue satin-covered dress. And then. his his eyes led down to her long smooth stripper legs, which glistened heavenly around the sun's light flawlessly. Hunter was speechless around Farrah's new sexier appearance as if he didn't know what to say about it. Luckily, he didn't have to as her desirable body sent his ever-beating heart in pure unadulterated overdrive.  
  
"Do you really wanna talk about it, Hunter?" Farrah spoke out with such concern.  
  
With his own perverted aura trapped in reality, Hunter then finally woke up out of his consciousness and replied strugglingly, "Yes... I would..."

The Huntsman found his heart beating twice as fast once Farrah strutted over to him with those hips swaying softly. Trying to make sure his knees didn't go weak from her seductive beauty, Hunter found himself sitting on his bed while Farrah decided to sit right next to him with her soft gentle hand placed on his bare shoulder. Hunter mysteriously felt a huge weight off of him once he felt Farrah's sweet touch. So delicate and somehow heart-stopping.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong, Hunter?" Farrah asked before placing her sexy long legs close to Hunter's lap.  
  
He soon got control of his urges and replied, "Well, it all happened just this morning. I was gonna send Ashlynn a gift just to celebrate our two-year anniversary. It was crystal-cased high heel boots that we we're gonna wear over to Briar's little Spring Rave party. When I got here, I found her on top of Alistair with her lips around his. The next thing I knew, I yelled at her for cheating on me. It hurt. It hurt so bad that I immediately broke her gift in pieces and we broke up. I thought we had something. But it looks like she rather be a tramp than rather be my girlfriend instead."  
  
Farrah definitely felt the heartbreak coming inside Hunter. He had loved Ashlynn so much. She was just every part of Hunter's life that made him complete only to shatter by kissing another man right behind his back. Now it made Farrah so confused, she didn't know which story she wanted to believe: Ashlynn or Hunter's. When she met up with Ashlynn, the shoe-obsessed princess told Farrah that what happened was a misunderstanding. Yet when she met up with Hunter though, the nature-loving huntsman told her what happened was nothing more than a betrayal. She knew which story to choose from the two of them. Farrah knew that she could trust Ashlynn's story more better than Hunter's.   
  
_"I think I should tell him that what happened was a misunderstanding..."_ she thought right away.

But before she could, she felt a mysterious enchanting aura spice up inside her body in a seducing manner, as if that aura was speaking out to Farrah telling her to lie in front of a shirtless Hunter. She really didn't want to, but knowing how much she was staring down Hunter in a lusty fashion, Farrah couldn't help but get that opportune chance to make her move on the handsome huntsman himself.  
  
"You know, Hunter... Ashlynn didn't deserve to do that to you after what you've been through," Farrah said with feigned compassion before continuing, "I think it's her loss that she's just missing out on the rest of you. I mean, you're quite charming, sweet and such a very handsome gentleman when it comes to the ladies. If anything else, you deserve a whole lot better than Ashlynn ever does in her whole life."  
  
"You really think so...?" Hunter said as he tried not to stare down at Farrah's cleavage.  
  
"I know so," Farrah nodded before carressing her finger around Hunter's chest, "Because if I was your girlfriend, I know I would never do that to you. I'd always be true to you and never break your heart like that, unlike Ashlynn of course..."  
  
Hunter was immediately drawn to Farrah's seductive tone like a magnet, keeping him focused and hypnotized by her every singke word that came out of her mouth. Not also that but just the way her finger was motioning smoothly around his bare muscular chest kept Hunter on guard with his rapid intense heartbeats. It definitely gave Hunter another reason to keep himself wrapped around Farrah's delicate finger.  
  
"You're right." He nodded, "I don't need Ashlynn anymore. If that's her problem, so be it. I'm my own man now. I can find anyone that deserves the way that I want to feel loved."  
  
"Now that I like to hear. So, Hunter, is there anything I can to help you, like... recover?" Farrah replied right before heaving her luscious chest at him.

Hunter tried to resist the sight itself, but his eyes couldn't escape the unbelievable sight that was Farrah's supple GG-cup breasts. It forced Hunter to lose a little bit of passion in his voice as it made himself breathless as he could ever be in front of the luscious human being.  
  
He let out a calm breath saying, "Actually, there is something you can do for me..."  
  
"Which is?" asked Farrah.  
  
With such consideration, Hunter took his arm and reached it around Farrah's waist, which sent her curvaceous self closer to the aroused Hunter. It was there that Farrah gazed into his deep brown heartache-filled eyes, mixed with a hint of her seductive aura that Hunter found himself trapped in. The two lost themselves into a deep stare before both Hunter and Farrah engaged in a very tender but long kiss of the lips. Each second that passed from that moment built up every ounce of arousing pleasure inside their bodies tenfold, therefore making both Farrah and Hunter want each other with each urge filling their brain.  
  
It took them a nice fourteen seconds for their kiss to last, which forced Hunter to break it off and say to Farrah with such a musky whisper, "I want you to satisfy me..."

"Mmmmm, that I can do..." Farrah whispered nicely while enchanting Hunter's lips with yet another kiss.  
  
Only this time, the kiss felt even more longer and yet more passionate than ever. He could tell it was passionate when he felt Farrah's long tongue quietly slip in inside his warm little mouth like a slow, slithering snake. Of course, Hunter managed to counterattack with his own tongue, now resulting in a very intense tongue battle between the two. Farrah had Hunter wrapped around his finger for the minute which explained why the luscious fairy managed to straddle herself on top of the Huntsman's lap. Hunter immediately wrapped his arms right around Farrah's lower waist and managed to massage the silky blue fabric all around her dress as a way to control himself from their kiss. The makeout occurred for a full minute before Hunter's hands found themselves reaching down from her shoulders and all the way down to Farrah's curvaceous ass where he immediately snuck in a grab of her bulging assmeat.   
  
_"Damn... she's thick as fuck..."_ Hunter thought in very lewd fashion.  
  
Farrah suddenly broke out of the kiss and stared down at Hunter with a sexualized smirk, saying in a lustful motion, "Mmm... don't you want all of this, Hunter...?"  
  
"So bad," Hunter replied, nodding in such a desired daze, "Take off that dress."

"Gladly." She winked while grabbing the upper fabric of her dress.  
  
Using unreal superhuman strength, Farrah stripped her dress right off therefore revealing her bare GG-cup boobs to him like a flawless masterpiece alongside a pair of seducing black lace panties. Hunter couldn't believe how big Farrah's chest was from the wish that she just made. By that point from Hunter's calculation, her chest must have stood around a good 37 inches (of course, it wasn't surprising since we knew that at the mid-beginning of the story). Those kinds of inches that Farrah's curvaceous breasts had definitely put Lindsey Spellas or either Dramy Dranderssen to shame permanently (although technically, they were the same size as Dramy's but more supple). Hunter completely lost focus for a bit just by looking at her big round magical globes as if his eyes were somehow magnetized to them non-stop.  
  
"Oh godmother, those babies look amazing..." Hunter said out of breath.  
  
Chuckling sweetly with a smirk, Farrah replied, "Thanks, stud. Do what you want with them..."

Hunter obliged right away while hearing this. It didn't take too long for the shirtless Huntsman to reach up to her ample bust and grab a feel from those brilliant basketball-shaped boobs thanks to his masterful hands. He squeezed them so hard to the point that Farrah immediately let out a grasping moan, which managed to attract Hunter Huntsman's only two working ears. Hunter let out one smut-induced smirk in response of how turned-on and horny Farrah got with each grasp. The moans she was letting out proved to be getting a little loud than ever when Hunter's hands took her busty chest and massaged them into big gigantic circles, therefore driving Farrah crazy. He did more than just a massage though. He smacked her breasts together, he even pressed her breasts against one another, and to top it all off, Hunter's tongue even managed to reach up to her massive GG-cups and get her precious nipples licked and teased, just to make her babies hard and erected as possible. The feeling sent Farrah into such a sexual, uncontrollable frenzy so much that she had no choice but to hang onto Hunter Huntsman's entire brown hair out of full turbulence thanks to his entire hands and tongue working on her glorious tits nonstop.  
  
Her big fat tits weren't the only one getting hard and erected though. Farrah's lap felt the amazing feeling of Hunter's enlarged package strengthing through his denim-covered bulge, getting even much more harder everytime Farrah would straddle him per second. Hunter was getting deathly close to having his own manhood break out of his pants with a very gigantic pop. Luckily for him, Hunter managed to look up to a very aroused Farrah, who looked back down to him with a bedroom-eyed gaze in return.  
  
She immediately catched her breath for a second, speaking down to Hunter with seductive desperation, "Hunter... can I... can I suck your big, hot throbbing cock now...?"

Hunter didn't waste any time giving Farrah an answer.  
  
Once she saw him nod his head, Farrah quickly got down to business and got down on his knees before immediately snapping the button containing Hunter's tight white trousers. She then grabbed the zipper and sent it down right away forcing her to take in a very big gasp at what she would see next. And what she saw beneath her pearl-encrusted eyes was the sight of his massive ten-inch hard-on emerging in all of its glory. He looked hung and hard with the strength of a strong bamboo tree along with the pulsation of a strong steel pin being pinged by the flick of a finger. Hell, Hunter was so large that Farrah often imagined how much of him she would take in her entire mouth.  
  
She wasted no time making Hunter shudder by licking his round phallic head into tiny circles, teasing it with quite a little tickle. The tip of her tongue immediately felt a very smoky aftertaste as if she was tasting an entire Andouille sausage for the first time. But once Farrah felt the pulsation of his tenderous cock for the first time, she knew that it was the right time for Farrah to sink it all in. And she did right away by plunging every part of her succulent mouth into Hunter's bulging cock with perfect precision. One by one, Farrah's head went into a slow savory bob, trying to make sure every inch of his erection was glistened up and down without any problems. And she took time to relish and blush in every inch inserted into her mouth with complete presto. Hunter completely moaned in pure satisfaction as he leaned up to see Farrah's ecstacy-filled gaze greet him with a moaning smile. He knew how much fun Farrah was having continuing to suck his hard pulsating member non-stop until her mouth was sore.  
  
"Unnnh... Farrah... go... go faster..." Hunter pleaded.

And faster she did. Farrah began to pick up the pace by bobbing her head in a furious breakneck speed, taking more of him directly into her mouth. It was so deep that Farrah successfully managed to deepthroat Hunter all the way without managing to choke at all. She doubled the pleasure to his cock tenfold when her other hand began to caress and massage the rest of his scrotum to her advantage. The feeling Hunter had felt quite warm, wet and enduring, which was enough to make his hips spasm out in response. He began to cling onto the sheets in total control when the hand she was grasping his cock with started to jack back and forth in a pacing tone. Within seconds, Farrah immediately saw the pre-cum leak out of his mushroom-shaped tip, therefore building momentum to a orgasm-filled conclusion.   
  
As much as she wanted to make the Huntsman cum to her delight, Farrah decided to let him hold it in for a while. But it would be short-lived though once Farrah's supple GG-cup chest started to feel lonely themselves. She kept her knees on the carpet long enough for Farrah to place her curvaceous breasts between Hunter's hard cock, now proceeding to bounce them up and down in a fierce, yet savory tittyfuck. Just like what Farrah did from the blowjob that she gave Hunter not too long ago, her chest managed to go fast and furious without any rest. In response, Hunter let out a deep lustful hiss from the incredible tightness of her pressing bust. His cock was literally being shafted yet crushed like a vice grip from those preciously voluptuous melons. The longer Farrah's chest were pressed between onto his phallus, the more likely Hunter's cock was losing pressure to the point that he would leak out more pre-cum.  
  
She finally stopped only for Hunter to caress her chin up to his gaze and greet her with a slow savory tongue kiss. There was something so dreamy about that kiss that made Farrah sigh so heavenly out of pleasure. His kiss was hot than the sun yet so addicting like a hint of alcoholic booze touching a person's entire lips. After a second of trading her tongue with hers, Hunter looked deep in her eyes and whispered out of seduction, "Take off your panties now..."

Farrah squealed in total glee as she stood up in front of an erected Hunter and turned around to bend over much to the Huntsman's arousal. He polished his shaft in delight as Farrah got her hands on the lacy black panties she was sporting and gently pulled them down just to expose her tight ripe pussy for Hunter to see. And not to mention that perfect o-shaped hole that surrounded her excellent bubble butt curves. It was clear that Hunter was looking at a real-life centerfold coming in his dark brown eyes.  
  
The Huntsman remained still as he could be, letting Farrah sit on his lap again. She instantly positioned her sweet pussy lips around his pre-cummed tip and squatted down on all ten inches, feeling her virgin clit get impaled by his phallic greatness. Hunter hung onto her waist tightly as he did while Farrah slowly bucked her rocking bubble butt all throughout his stone cold cock. The handsome huntsman smirked like a sly fox as he continued to feel Farrah twerk and grind his lap, getting a little faster per second. Her naked non-stop straddling went so fast that his bed was now shaking violently by all four corners, constantly reminding Hunter how much of a freak Farrah was now becoming in the sheets.

"Yes... oh, yes... fucking pump my ass!" Farrah cried out.  
  
She immediately got what she asked for from Hunter, who clang onto her curvaceous assmeat hard as he ever could and thrusted upward just to take control of the ride that Farrah started from her hips. His hip power was put to good use as it now made Farrah bounce in a titular manner thanks to the power of his shifting cock. When it came to her tight and tiny hole though, Hunter had different plans. He put his fingers to the test by fiddling around through her harness before inserting his fingers directly into her newly gaping asshole, proceeding to pull in and out as if it were an entire dildo. This brought in double the pleasure for Farrah to handle as his finger fucking, alongside his constant vertical thrustings, increased the sound of moans that were now being forced out of Farrah's entire insides. She found herself impressed by Hunter's entire sexual performance altogether, obviously knowing how well Hunter found the right spots when it came to a sexually-endowed woman like Farrah herself.

The fun continued for the two of them when Hunter managed to roll Farrah over on her back, leaving her pinned by the Huntsman himself. Seeing the way Farrah spreaded her ever-loving pussy as a way to tease Hunter got him mega hard as ever. So much so that he kept on stroking just to keep himself strong for what would come next. A lusting hiss broke upon Farrah as Hunter quietly entered inside her with such a gentle push. He carefully thrusted in and out of her in a nice smooth way in order to make Farrah beg to him to go even faster. And it worked with each pushing thrust per second, now feeding an ounce of desperation added to Farrah's pretty little face.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, harder... fuck my pussy harder...!" shouted a lustful Farrah.  
  
Hunter obliged in no time as he now pushed in a little bit faster, but now also a little bit deeper in return. It was so fast that Hunter came this dangerously close to literally popping Farrah's cherry from the inside. Yet this didn't matter at all to her as she desired to have this unbelievable pleasure from Hunter Huntsman itself. The pleasure would soon triple between them as Farrah used her left hand to rub and massage her fuckable clit as a way to reach her orgasm before Hunter could. He soon felt her tight pussy tingle and tremble in response, indicating that an explosion was about to occur coming from Farrah herself. Yet despite that, Hunter refused to stop moving his hips one bit as a way that he would stick long enough to feel that explosion himself.  
  
In one time-stopping moment, Farrah let out a lustful cry, shouting out, "OH GODMOTHER, I'M GONNA CUM!!"  
  
From there came a huge orgasmic explosion occuring from her pussy, therefore shooting out every part of her love juices around Hunter's entire ten-inch manmeat. The kind of meat that refused to stop moving at all, even with a huge wave of orgasmic goo overtaking every part of his loins. Truth be told that her vaginal juices made perfect lubrication for Hunter as it allowed even much more deeper penetration than ever before. He continued to feel every single trembling moan and orgasm thrown by a sexually satisfied Farrah until his hips was basically worn out due to the stamina he was getting close to losing.

Hunter refused to go down without a fight though as he soon turned Farrah around with her curvy ass stuck in the air like a dog and her stomach lying on the bed. She looked very naughty and dirty in the position that she was now in, and that even brought a much more sly smile to Hunter's face like ever before. With his erection still standing strong and slathered thanks to Farrah's sweet clit juices, Hunter positioned the head of his tip around her ever gaping asshole and pressed through, nearly stretching her harness apart due to Hunter's immense size. Farrah moaned her heart out the best as she could as each pressing thrust would soon become harder than the next. Her hole heat felt so intense that it was literally becoming a burning sensation for Hunter to feel first-hand. Yet it was the kind of heat that Hunter had expected coming from the orgasmic side of Farrah herself. His throbbing cock craved that heat to a single T.  
  
As each passing thrust came by, Farrah's hands would clench onto Hunter's bedsheets harder and harder until those sheets would become crumpled at the hands of her own grip. And when they become crumpled up, that would leave Farrah basically nowhere to cling to at this moment. Well, except the feeling of her assflesh, which she managed to cling onto from behind, especially when Hunter obliged to spank her as a result. With her asshole being fucked completely hard along with the red hand marks that Hunter was now leaving around her curvy bubble butt, Farrah was now completely defenseless. And she loved every single minute and second of it, knowing that what would happen next would shake the foundations around Farrah's body like nothing else. She felt a pulsating vibration around her gapehole, obviously coming from the end of Hunter's bulging hard-on. This came at a better time for the both of them as it soon paved the way for oncoming explosion. Farrah was prepared for it. And so was Hunter, who finally made that one last lustful scream to end all scream.  
  
"Oh man, I'm about to... I'M ABOUT TO... I'M GONNA... UNNNNNNNNNHHH!!!!"

That one final moan said it all as the seed that he possessed shot out of his tip and filled Farrah's hole up like cement filling up an empty hole. Farrah sighed in satiation as the feeling of her gaping asshole being filled up thanks to Hunter's uncontrollable hot load made it such a sticky savory experience for her. It was so wet and so gooey, yet at the same time, it felt so good to her in such an unclean way. Hunter continued to fill her up until his hot sticky semen leaked out of her filling asshole and down right into the sticky, wrinkled-up bedsheets. His repeatable orgasms took a toll on the Huntsman as it caused him to collapse softly on top of Farrah, who was busy catching her breath from the most wonderful time that Hunter had now given her in return.  
  
Farrah found herself being wrapped by Hunter's sweaty yet muscular arms as the two proceeded to nap it out for a good minute before Farrah spoke up to him with a sweet whisper.  
  
"Oh, Hunter... that felt amazing..." she said, still catching her breath.  
  
"Me too," Hunter nodded while wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Man, why must you tease me like that, Farrah...?"  
  
"I guess this hot smoking body I had just couldn't help itself." Farrah shrugged off.  
  
With a smirk and a laugh spreading his face, Hunter chuckled out, "Either way, you soooooo turned me on. Thanks for helping me forget about Ashlynn..."  
  
"I'm glad I can help, hunk..." Farrah dreamily sighed before heading back to sleep.  
  
And she did it with a smile. After all that she had been through from that wish, it was safe to say that Farrah Goodfairy finally got the attention that she wanted out of this. Even though her new busty bodacious body overtook every hormone, aura and brainstem that she had when it came to seducing Hunter Huntsman, it was none other than a huge blessing that Farrah was glad to have, thanks to her new lust-filled aura that she had now possessed. And she was never ever gonna forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, that was so fucking hot, me and my friend never thought it could be done. But damn it, we got it done, and it was worth the wait. Just so everyone knows, we don't do it for the criticism, we do it because it's fun and spicy enough for us to handle. So what kind of smut that me and Sirensong1029 will write next? Like, comment, subscribe, read and review if you wanna see more from me and my friend. And until then, keep on truckin'.
> 
> P.S.: If anybody didn't know, Lindsey Spellas is a parody of Instagram model Lindsey Pelas and Dramy Dranderssen is a parody of adult film star Amy Anderssen (don't ask how I, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, know that).


End file.
